


Dipped In Gold (Burning Up)

by orphan_account



Series: Heartache Fetish [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chubby Tyler, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panties, Riding, Sneaking Out, not really - Freeform, sort of, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled: Josh Sneaks Into Tyler's Room In The Middle Of The Night And They Almost Get Caught But Ass Grabs And Swollen Lips Don't Come Cheap.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipped In Gold (Burning Up)

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little after 4am. I wrote this in 5 hours. You know the drill.

_Saturday_.

 

**From: Josh 12:34**

**Can I come over**

 

Tyler’s eyes widen as he locks his phone and throws it across the room onto a pillow, before walking over and grabbing it immediately.

 

**To: Josh 12:42**

**It's almost 1am**

 

Tyler gets out of bed, pacing across the carpet next to his bed before collapsing in a heap against his dresser. He hears a sharp buzz and scrambles for his phone. Fucking desperation pouring from his fingertips as he opens the message.

 

**From: Josh 12:45**

**I'm hard. Ur parents asleep?**

 

Of course.

Tyler whines into his sleeve pulled up over his fist before palming himself gently through his sweatpants. He stifles a gasp, biting the fist still pressed against his lips.

 

**To: Josh 12:52**

**Of course they r it's 1am r u crazy?**

 

1 minute later.

 

**From: Josh 12:53**

**I'll be there in 10 :)**

 

Tyler should be mad.

Tyler should be texting Josh furiously, “Don’t come over. _Don’t fucking come over_.”

But instead,

Tyler walks over to his window, opens it, and waits.

10 minutes later, a pebble hits him smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

Tyler walks over to the window and leans out, hair falling over his reddening forehead, and whisper-shouts to the boy on the lawn.

“My window was open but nice gesture, Romeo.”

“Oh,” Josh says. His hands are shoved in the pockets of his jeans and his hat is on backwards and the moon is reflecting on his eyes and he’s grinning so loudly Tyler shushes him audibly.

“Well aren’t you coming up?” Tyler asks, annoyance seeping through his words involuntarily.

“Hell yeah gimme a sec.” Josh responds, jogging over to the oak tree that grazes the roof outside Tyler's window.

Tyler retreats into his bedroom, quickly striding to the mirror hung against his door. He notices how red his cheeks and ears are and panics, running his fingers through his hair. He would cut it but Josh likes tugging on it and Tyler's always been bad at commitment. Tyler jumps when a heavily breathing Josh thuds onto the floor underneath his window.

Josh stands up straightening out his hat and brushing wavy hair out of his eyes. “Hey.”

Tyler breathes out a nervous laugh from where he stands against his bed. “Hey,” He responds, voice soft.

“‘Been thinking about you,” Josh says, digging his hands back into his pockets and glancing at his shoes. “‘Been thinking about fucking you.” Josh glances back up at Tyler, straightening his back and looking into his eyes.

There's a hint of persuasion in Josh's eyes. Which seems to work as Tyler surges forward grabbing Josh's face with both hands and pulling him into a rough kiss.

Josh starts moving, wrapping his hands around the back of Tyler's thighs making Tyler jump with a gasp and wrap his legs around Josh's hips. He drops Tyler back first onto the bed, grinding his hips into Tyler's.

“We can't,” Tyler whispers, pulling back pressing his hands to Josh's chest and sitting up. “My parents are right down the hall.”

“Cmon kitten,” Josh says pulling Tyler onto his lap, pressing open mouthed kisses onto Tyler's neck and rubbing soothing circles into the pudge on Tyler's hips. “We can be quiet.”

“Don't call me that,” Tyler says, eyes fluttering shut. He's skips making an attempt to get off of Josh's lap to instead straddle Josh’s hips and wrap his arms around Josh’s neck and tangle his fingers into Josh's hair. And and and...

“But you are aren't you?” Josh asks sinking his teeth into Tyler's collarbone. "My kitten."

“Now that you mention it-” Tyler’s mouth drops open as a startled breath turns into a groan.

Josh licks at the coloring wound in pride of the noises he's causing. He could sit like this all day. The middle of Tyler's bed, with Tyler straddling his hips grinding lazy circles onto Josh’s crotch. “You look so fucking beautiful, you know that?” Josh says watching the way Tyler's cheeks flush and his eyebrows knit in concentration. “So so pretty.”

“Yeah?” Tyler gasps slowing down, pulling Josh into a sharp kiss, biting his lower lip and licking into his mouth. “Tell me more.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Josh hisses pulling Tyler impossibly closer by his lower back. “Ever since the other day I can't stop thinking about how pretty you looked when I fucked you.” Josh starts palming Tyler's cock through his sweatpants. “How pretty your panties looked, wet with your come.”

Tyler moans through shudders at Josh's words. He throws his head back, beginning to moan louder and louder as the layers of clothing between him and Josh’s cock start to become too much for him to handle. Josh claps a hand over Tyler’s mouth startling him for a second.

“Can’t be loud. You said so yourself.” Josh teases, grinding up into Tyler’s stilling movements causing Tyler to choke on a moan. “Maybe we should stop?”

“N-No.” Tyler whispers, wrapping a small hand around Josh’s wrist and pulling his hand off of his mouth. “Please fuck me daddy please I need it so much. I’ll be quiet I promise.”

“You better,” Josh says slinging off his shirt and beginning to ruck up Tyler’s and run his hands softly over his exposed tummy. “I don’t know when I’ll have time to punish you if you aren’t.”

“Mm,” Tyler hums, warmth and arousal spreading through his chest as Josh trails his hands down down down to the waistband of his sweats.

“No skirt tonight?” Josh asks. “Shame I won’t get to see the way your ass looks in it while you ride me.”

“Please,” Tyler whimpers, “Touch me first”

“No problem.” Josh hums back, dipping a hand into Tyler’s sweats to rub his cock through another pair of panties. “What color are these, huh? Will they look as good wrapped around your thighs as the other ones?”

“They’re b-blue.” Tyler says softly, struggling to keep in his moans. “Baby blue.”

“I can’t wait to see,” Josh says wrapping a hand around Tyler’s cock, stroking him slowly. “Bet they would look even better if your ass was red. All irritated and sore from me spanking you raw. Maybe next time, if we’re here alone.”

“Oh god, yes please fuck.” Tyler whines, biting josh’s shoulder to keep quiet. “Wanna ride you. Now.”

“So eager. What if I say no?” Josh smirks rubbing the head of Tyler’s cock with his thumb, swiping a bead of precome. “Just because of that. Beg me to say yes. Beg me to fill you up.”

“Please,” Tyler whispers rocking into Josh’s grip. Minisculely thrusting upward with every flick of his wrist. “I need you inside me, daddy. Need to sit on your cock- nng- feels so good when you fuck me.”

“Okay okay do you have anything- ah um any-” Josh stumbles watching the way Tyler’s chest shakes as he holds back groans in exchange for heavy breaths and obscene whimpers.

“Lube’s in the drawer.” Tyler prompts. He’d be laughing at how flustered Josh is if he didn’t literally have his cock in Josh’s hand. But he does. He thanks the sun the moon and the stars for that.

Josh presses a soft kiss to Tyler’s lips before getting up and grabbing the pocket sized bottle of lube from the drawer in Tyler’s bedside table. Probably stolen. No way in hell would he get away with buying it.

In the 3 seconds it took for Josh to turn around and sift through the mostly already empty drawer, Tyler had gotten his pants off, had one hand fisted in the sheets and the other wrapped around his cock stroking agonizingly slowly. His head was thrown back and his teeth were biting down on  a lip so red it could be bleeding. His panties were pushed down just enough to get his cock out. Baby blue. Josh chokes on his own spit.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how beautiful you are.” Josh revels, plopping back down onto the bed. Tyler’s eyes widen, as if he just realized Josh was sitting in his room, just a few feet away, nursing a boner that could’ve gotten him thrown in prison if they were in public. “C’mere.”

Tyler wastes no time crawling slowly up the bed, mouth dropping open almost predatorily, gaze set on Josh’s cock. “Can I?” Tyler asks, the dim lamp across the room causing Tyler’s eyelashes to cast shadows across Tyler’s  cheeks.

“Fuck yeah,” Josh sighs running his fingers through Tyler’s hair lightly tugging his head closer.

“Ah,” Tyler whispers letting his hands roam over Josh’s clothed cock and up onto the buttons of his jeans, undoing them and tugging the pants off of his legs. Once they’re across the room somewhere with Josh’s shirt Tyler lets his mouth drop open as he ghosts his lips along Josh’s cock still restrained in his boxers.

“Fuck shitoh my god,” Josh gasps, tangling his fingers into Tyler’s hair even more and lazily throwing his head back onto the headboard with a soft clunk. “That’s it baby you look so pretty just like this.”

“Yeah?” Tyler asks, licking his lips and hooking a finger into the waistband of Josh’s boxers pulling them down painfully slowly, letting the suspense build until Josh’s cock springs free onto Tyler’s swollen waiting mouth.

Tyler looks up at Josh as he open his mouth and kisses the head of Josh’s cock gently. He does this a few more times before sticking his tongue out and licking along a prominent vein just as gently as he’d been kissing. The way Tyler’s whimpers escalate and the way his spit strings along Josh’s cock has Josh spiraling and getting ready to just let go right now. So he tightens his grip in Tyler’s hair and tugs, trying to focus him on what they were here for.

“Next time, baby,” Josh says, as much as it hurts him to do so. Tyler nods, sitting back up. Josh swears he sees his life flash before his eyes at the way Tyler’s thighs press flat against his calves. It’s almost angelic. He doesn’t think it could get any better until Tyler pulls his shirt over his head, balls it up, and throws it across the room.

“Gonna ride me?” Josh asks shifting down on the bed, and pulling Tyler over to straddle his hips.

Tyler just nods again, not trusting that if he opened his mouth he’d be silent, and starts moaning softly into Josh’s neck. Tyler’s cock was red and heavy, flushed against Tyler’s tummy. Already dripping precome and streaking it across Josh’s own stomach.

Josh spreads Tyler's ass and taps a wet finger against his hole. “Do you need-”

“No,” Tyler says sharply growing impatient. “Took care of that before you got here.”

“Don’t get snappy, kitten.” Josh says smirking at the finality of Tyler’s tone, and beginning to press his cock against Tyler’s hole, teasing ever so slightly.  “I’m still in charge here.”

“I’m Sorry, I just need you. Please.” Tyler begs, panting when Josh begins thrusting only the head of his cock in and out slowly. “Fuck oh-nng.”

“Sit up, baby. Take all of me at once like the good boy you are.” Josh commands, digging his fingers into Tyler’s already bruising hips.

“I-oh.” Tyler gasps when he leans back onto Josh’s cock slowly taking all of him in.

When Josh bottoms out and Tyler's mouth is the widest it’s ever been and the whole world is holding it’s breath Josh growls out a rough, “Move,” And Tyler is moving.

The thing is, Tyler rides like he was born to do it.

His hands are pressed against Josh’s chest for leverage as he bounces, using every last shred of willpower not to draw out long high pitched moans loud enough to wake up the neighborhood.

The muscles in Tyler’s thighs shift into overtime as he grinds down onto Josh’s cock. Suddenly Tyler shifts his hips the slightest bit and his eyes squeeze shut. Josh takes that as a warning, so he shoves two fingers into Tyler’s mouth turning a moan into several muffled whimpers.

“Don’t come yet baby I know you want to.” Josh pleads, sliding his fingers down from where they were shoved into Tyler’s mouth to wrap around Tyler’s neck, squeezing the slightest bit. “God, you look so pretty riding my cock. Feel so good. ‘Been coming to the memory of your noises for days.”

Tyler chokes out a silent sob as he leans forward, rolling his hips in time with Josh’s encouragements.

“Please, daddy.” Tyler whines quietly onto Josh’s chest. “Please let me come, I’ve been such a good boy, riding your cock. You made me so full, daddy.”

Josh has to stifle his own moans when Tyler lazily picks up speed, shifting between sliding up and down, and rolling his hips forward and backward. “You can come now. Come for me, baby boy cmon.”

It only takes three more shifts of Tyler’s hips before he’s coming untouched onto the curve of his own stomach. Tyler arches his back, mouth dropping open as the most obscenely silent whimper falls from his swollen red lips. He continuously swivels his hips, clenching and unclenching through his orgasm, which has Josh coming seconds later with a gravelly groan over his bitten fist.

“Fuck, oh my god,” Tyler sighs, slowly overcoming the shiver that makes it way up his spine, and collapsing on Josh’s chest.

“You okay?” Josh asks, his chest still moving up and down, in some fucked up way, rocking Tyler to sleep.

“Hell yeah.” Tyler whispers back, a small laugh forcing it’s way up his throat out into the stale air.

They both lie there laughing until Tyler sits up glancing at the clock. 2:47.

“So, do you feel like walking home now or staying with me and getting chased out in the morning?” Tyler asks walking over to his dresser, grabbing a pair of clean boxers and flinging them at Josh’s head. He grabs a tissue from the box on top and cleans off his stomach before tugging his sweats back on and crawling back into bed.

Josh quickly pulls Tyler onto his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and dropping a kiss into his hair. “Neither. I don’t want morning to come at all.”

Tyler smiles into Josh’s chest and allows himself- for maybe the first time- to say, “I know the feeling.”


End file.
